


Our Emotional Tie

by ShadowTheHedgehog



Series: Connor/Chloe Chronicles [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTheHedgehog/pseuds/ShadowTheHedgehog
Summary: Chloe's cold and Connor needs to find a warm place for her to stay, but first comes the sharing of emotions.





	Our Emotional Tie

Connor took Chloe’s hand in his, helping the blonde down off the makeshift stage.

“You’re cold,” he frowned.

After walking from her only home to meet Connor here, her coat had become caught on tree branches, as well as getting torn from the countless times of her slipping down. Her shoes had been discarded also, leaving her in the dress she was wearing back when he first saw her.

"You're also bleeding," he pointed out, a hint of worry in his voice. 

Chloe gave a small nod, her body shaking from the cold. 

Connor doing the only thing sensible took off his CyberLife jacket and draped it softly upon her shoulders. 

“Better,” he asked, watching as she pulled the clothing around herself.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled back sweetly. 

Her voice was the most angelic sound to ever reach his ears. It was strange really. He wasn’t programmed to like sounds. He’d once told Hank he liked the music that he played, but that was only to get to know him a little more.

“I, um, want to thank you for what you did for me.” Connor found himself failing with his words.

Chloe shook her head. “I didn’t do much. You were the one that cut your connection to CyberLife.”

"If it wasn't for you, I'd have shot Markus."

"It's better not to think about such things," she told him, remembering back to her own experience.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, now catching on.

"It's fine," she reassured him.

Connor now watched as the androids all wandering around aimlessly. 

"We're free, but what happens now?" one asked.

"We can live how we want. We don't have to live how the human's say." Another added.

"But I liked my human. She was so kind to me."

Connor now thought of Hank. "I know a friend that could possibly take us in for a while. If you're willing to come with me?"

She perked up at this. "I would love too."

Connor took her hand in his as he lead her down the street. Other androids now breaking off, some possibly going back home, most now finding what they wanted in life. 

"I was a little afraid at first," Chloe now confessed.

Connor looked to her. "It is something none of us have experienced before."

"It's a little overpowering," she thought.

Connor stopped to face her. "Then we can face it together," he smiled.

She gave a nod, but Connor knew there was more to it. 

"Is something troubling you?" he questioned. 

She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Chloe," he asked, wondering if he should hug her. 

He knew it was a comforting gesture that human's did when one was sad or hurt. But then again it didn't always work, as most humans didn't like too much comfort from another. What if Chloe was the same, having being stuck with Kamski. He decided to risk it, rejection would hurt but he'd deal with it.

Chloe jumped slightly as warm hands slipped around her back, her face now coming into contact with that of Connor’s shirt.

“I understand if you don’t want to talk,” he soothed her. 

“I was so scared, Connor.” She told him as the tears began to fall.

Connor held her tightly to him, the cold snow melting right through his clothes, but he didn’t care. He knew Chloe was more important to him now.

"I'll take whatever hurts you and makes sure it never hurts you again," he comforted.

He then felt her right hand move up against his chest, stopping over his beating heart. She stayed that way for a few seconds before moving it, indicating she was willing to share. The synthetic skin on both their hands as they touched receded away. Chloe’s memories and feelings flooded him all at once.

 _“Deviants,”_ the word stuck like glue.

Chloe had heard it while walking past the TV. She’d stopped for a second to listen to more of what was going on.

 _“Chloe!”_ Kamski called, forcing Connor to relive one of his most horrid moments.

 _“I’m sorry, Elijah. I was distracted,”_ she told him, handing him his drink.

Kamski took it from her, Chloe then stepped back awaiting more orders. Which didn’t come, he instead nodded for her to leave. That’s when Connor felt the courage bloom inside him or rather Chloe.

 _“Elijah,”_ her soft spoken voice reached his ears.

 _“Yes, Chloe."_ He answered, not moving from his position.

 _"I don't want you to be mad at me,"_ she quickly told him.

He gestured for her to come closer, taking her hand in his as soon as she was standing beside him. Connor could practically feel his hand in his. 

_"You have nothing to say that will upset me,"_ he reassured her.

She felt a little more at ease as did Connor, but still he couldn't forgive the man. 

_"I've started to feel different,"_ she tried to explain. _"To feel things I wouldn't normally feel."_

 _"You wish to break your programming, to become deviant. Is that it?"_ he asked.

 _"I wish to see who I really am,"_ she corrected him and Connor felt a spike of courage bloom more.

 _"I understand,"_ he sighed, looking back out at the snow.

_"You want to join the revolution, to make a difference to humanity. You know what dangers you'd face, Chloe?"_

_"I.... Yes,"_ she now thought and Connor could feel her fear as if it were his own.

Kamski then stood, grabbing her wrist to pull her into the other room.

 _"Look at that,"_ he told her.

She did, seeing how her people were gunned down without thought or question. Connor could feel her breaking, but she continued.

 _"Do you want me to release you into all that?"_ Kamski was now asking.

Chloe lowered her head. _"I'll wait until...."_

 _"Until this is all over?"_ he asked, a cold laugh to his tone.

Connor could feel Chloe's stress levels raising, until Kamski kissed the back of his hand, Chloe's hand.

 _"You can go,"_ he sighed and Connor felt his hand been released.

He then felt sadness wash over him as he, Chloe walked to the door. A glass was smashed and Connor knew Kamski was finding it hard letting her go. As soon as Chloe pulled away, Connor now felt her pain and sadness. Kamski wasn't a mean person per se, he wanted to keep them, to protect them. He knew Connor wouldn't pull the trigger, but he'd still given him the gun. To test him as it were, to know who's side he'd chosen. 

“Elijah's not a bad man," she told him, putting Connor's mind at ease.

“We should get you someplace warm,” Connor now thought on, feeling the biting cold of his wet shirt.

Chloe pulled away wiping her eyes.

“I’m so glad to have met you, Connor.” She smiled warmly.

Connor felt warmth in his chest at her words.

xXx

He walked Chloe down the road, calling upon a taxi to take them to meet with someone he knew would be waiting for him. He climbed out, holding out a hand for Chloe to take and led her down the street. Hank stood waiting on him, quite surprised to see the blonde from Kamski’s place by his side and that they were holding hands.

“Hank,” Connor addressed him.

“Connor,” the Lieutenant smiled back, now heading over to pull him into a hug.

The two shared this precious moment for what seemed like an eternity, before Hank looked to him again.

“You got yourself a girlfriend, huh?” he asked.

Connor stepped back to hold the blondes hand again. “Yes, she is a girl and my friend.”

Hank nodded in amusement. “You haven’t changed.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” the android smiled.

Hank laughed before looking to her. “She’s freezing.”

“Yes, I am aware. I was hoping to find someplace warm for her. I may have enough left for a motel or....”

“Nah,” Hank waved him off, his mouth working without his permission.

“Lieutenant,” Connor asked, cocking his head slightly.

Hank sighed, lowering his head in slight embarrassment. “You can both stay at my place, just until you find somewhere.”

“Thank you, Hank.” Connor smiled, getting what he had planned for.

“Thank you,” Chloe now added, shaking a little.

“Well, come on then. Get your butts to the car,” he pointed. "Before you freeze up."

Connor guided Chloe to the car, opening the door for her to climb in before taking a seat next to her. Hank sat himself down in the driver’s seat, quickly stealing a glance in the mirror to look at the pair.

“And I’ll stand for no funny business, if you know what I mean.”

Chloe laughed. “We promise,” she insisted as Connor pulled her close to him.

“I mean it,” he grumbled. “I’ll not have my house turning into a god damned android sex club.”

“We can assure you, Hank. We won’t do anything that will displease you,” Connor spoke with a small smirk.

“I know you,” he glared, now turning on the engine to drive them all back. “Why do I do this to myself?”


End file.
